Voyager Corvette
General The Voyager Corvette is the first hull you will have unlocked and does not require it's hull chassis to be researched at the ship laboratory . It's cheap and light gunship typically used with pulse weapons or rail drivers by players at levels under fifteen. You can instantly repair Corvettes and instantly build them at ship factories and cost a miniscule amount of resources to repair and build. Strategy A popular use for the Voyager Corvette is to hit cargo fleets between level one to five. However, because the corvette is a small ship and can carry minimal weight of equipment and cargo, they are quickly replaced by harriers by beginner players which are superior in every aspect of ship design. Despite their small size, they're propulsion speed is much lower than that of a frigate and Genesis cruiser . Old strategies that involved running away from the enemy fleets and taking advantage of the corvettes ability to fire directly behind them are no longer executable strategies. These strategies have been rendered obsolete after several updates. It is possible to defeat a level 13 VEGA cargo fleet using six corvettes equipped with two rail driver I, if you are good at controlling the ships. Currently, the best build for these ships is for higher level players that have outgrown them with more powerful vessels. With Iridium I, Disruptor Ray I and Pulse Ray I, a fleet of six of them can destroy a level 13 VEGA cargo fleet with great ease under the control of an adept player. Another build for these ships is for lower level players that can be easily used as spam fleets, since they are also instantly built. Fitting them Tritanium I and Disruptor Ray I x2 will grant the player powerful Corvettes at an extremely low cost. VEGA Corvette Variants A substantially more powerful VEGA Federation Corvette are first encountered in level 20 planetary Anti-Matter Cargo Fleets. They are the Colonial and Destiny Cruisers (formerly corvettes but changed to avoid confusion). They, however, only have 270 degrees Firing Arc, instead of 360, and are considerably more powerful in both firepower and armor. Trivia *Any fitting on the Voyager is instant repairs. *It is possible to attach Scatter Missiles on these ships with 10t left. *They are the only of 2 buildable ships with 360 degree firing arcs. Another ship which is unbuildable that shares this trait is the Pathfinder Corvette. The other buildable ship is the Valhalla Carrier. *They used to be able to defeat very high level VEGA Cargo Fleets. *The Voyager Corvette is the only corvette-class buildable vessel as the Destiny Corvette was renamed the Destiny Cruiser. *You receive two free ones at the beginning of the game to start. *Suprisingly , the Voyager and Pathfinder Corvettes share the highest rotation speed in the game of 55 degrees per second. * Voyager Fleet.png|A fleet of Voyager Corvettes Voyager Config.png Voyager Kite.png|An Example of Utilising the Voyager's 360 Degree Field of Fire Category:Corvettes Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Miner Rebellion